Panther Black
by Cat Marvelle
Summary: Chrissie Black was just a normal schoolgirl trying to do her best to please her parents. After the unexpected happens, Chrissie is taken away by strangers who want to experiment on her. Run, Panther, Run.
1. The Day My Life Changed

Panther's P.O.V.

'Chrissie! Chrissie! Get down here NOW!'

I opened my eyes blearily and looked over at the clock on my bedside table. '7:45am? On a Saturday? You've got to be kidding me...' I mumbled as I stuffed my head back into the warm pillow.

'Christiana Black! Get down here NOW, at once young lady!'

I slowly sat up and got out of bed, I was wearing my favourite pajamas, a long-sleeved black top with soft leopard print bottom's. Black and Cat-print, a match made in Heaven!

'Yeah, coming Mother!' I called as I ran down the stairs, only to meet the angry stares of my Mother and Father... 'Christiana Black! Look at your school results this term! They're disgraceful!' my Mother spat. I sighed, my Mum and Dad has pretty big expectations for me and they were always wound up when I got C's.

I took the report from my Mother's outstretched hand and looked at the grades I'd got. They weren't THAT bad! I sighed and looked up at my Parents, 'Mum, 4 C's, 1 D, 3 B's and 2 A's! It's not that bad.' My parents looked at me with horrified expressions that turned into furious expressions.

'NOT BAD?' my Father bellowed, 'NOT BAD? Christiana Black, If you want to get a good job and be happy, you need to do much better than this.' My Mother nodded, 'We send you to the best school in New York and this is how you repay us? By chattering with your stupid friends when you should be working!'

My blood started boiling and my skin felt weird, it was all tingly and tight. I had NEVER ever gotten this angry before in my entire life. I growled, literally.

'I always work hard! My friends and I never talk during class! And they are not...' A wave of pain swept through my body starting from my heart, and I fell to the floor.

My Parents ran over to me and sat me up against the stair banister. My vision was changing, as was my hearing, EVERYTHING was changing! 'Chrissie? Whats the matter?' I heard an unknown voice say, and then a scream.

I felt much better now actually!

I opened my eyes and jumped up onto my feet in shock. My Dad was pointing his old hunting rifle at ME! And my Mum was holding her largest frying pan like a baseball bat.

I backed away from them but bumped into an old floor-length mirror. I turned around and screamed. I...I...I...was a Panther! I still had my electric blue eyes but I had short black fur and a long tail. My clothes had disappeared, I was a Black Panther!

I ran in horror away from the mirror but came across the barrel of a rifle. I ran but a shot rang out and immense pain shot through my left leg. I fell to the floor and screamed, but I heard nothing as a heavy frying viciously hit my head and I fell into darkness. _ Panther's Dad's P.O.V.

I stared in shock at the unconscious, bleeding black panther on the carpet in front of me, this was NOT my daughter. Clarissa, my wife was sobbing into my chest and holding on for dear life to her frying pan.

'What do we do Maurice?' she trembled, 'Call the police? Kill it?' I snapped my eyes over to her and stared at her. As much as I did want to kill the freak that was my 'daughter', I couldn't. I hugged Clarissa and kissed her forehead, 'Call the Police, Honey. Let them deal with this monster'.

She sniffed back her tears and picked up her mobile, quickly typing in the NYPD's number. 'Is this the New York Police Departement? Good. We need specialist help immediately.'


	2. Meeting Blue

Panther's P.O.V.

My head was killing me! What happened?

Oh...

As the previous events replayed in my head, lights came on and I found myself tightly strapped onto a cold metal table. I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore but a loose black top and black leggings.

'Hello?'

My voice echoed around the white, empty room. No reply. I sat up with difficulty, strong brown leather straps held my wrists and ankles in place making escape impossible. There was a better view of the room now I was sitting up as well.

I was in some sort of operating theatre on a metal table with a large surgical light attached to the ceiling above my head. The walls were pure white, apart from a few faint scratches from the metal sinks and trolleys lined up neatly. There were only 2 doors, but one large viewing window. Everything was either white or silver metal.

Creepy...

I sighed and laid down again, no one seemed to be around and I was tired. I might as well TRY and sleep. My eyelids drooped and I welcomed the darkness surrounding me.

I woke up, hearing 2 voices. Both male. My eyes wern't open but I knew I was in the same room I fell asleep in.

'You think it'll wake?'

'Nah, it's in a coma. It has to be!'

'Okay, what do you need Doc?'

'A blood and hair sample, before and after her change. You better get that bullet out of her leg as well, it's a 20 caliber bullet and it grazed the bone. Be careful Marks.'

'I'll get started, right away Doc'

I started to panic, what bullet? Blood and hair samples? Change? What was they talking about? I kept my eyes closed as I felt the table moving. I peeked my eyes open, just enough to see but so no one knew I was awake. We were moving down a large corridor, lots of people in dark suits were running past us as well. Just like Men In Black. Maybe it's something like that. The man, Marks, had also started whistling in a shrill pitch. How. Annoying. Can. You. Get.

Suddenly we stopped and I closed my eyes. I heard 2 new voices. A gruff cheerful voice and another light voice that seemed, intelligent.

'Hey Red, how are you?' called Whistler.

The gruff voice answered, he was Red. 'Yeah, I'm fine Marky-boy but i've got a little task I'd like you to do for me, Blue, look after the...thingy. We'll only be a few minutes'. Red and Whistler walked away but 'Blue' stayed with me. Should I risk looking? Maybe he could help me escape! If I talked to him with my eyes closed then...'

'You can talk with your eyes open, Chrissie. I'm Abe'

My eyes snapped open in shock. How could he hear me? How does he know my name? Was I thinking out loud? What is he?

The strange creature in front of me chuckled lightly.

He was dark sea blue and green with black jagged lines crossing over his lightly-muscled torso, legs, arms, head and through his eyelids, he had a mostly flat nose, thin rosy lips and big inquisitive but gentle, black almond shape eyes.

'I can hear you because I possess a unique frontal lobe that allows me to use Psychometry and Telepathy'. Abe pulled off one fingerless black glove and showed me his hand, it was webbed between the fingers and when he turned his hand over it had sucker-like prints on the palm of his hand.

'Any other questions?'

I blinked out of my trance and looked up at Abe.

'Yes, I do. Why are you wearing bicycle shorts?'

Abe smiled, 'I've been swimming. Now, lets get that bullet out of your leg'

He started pushing my table towards a large wooden door and into...a library with a massive fishtank?

When Blue had closed the doors to the Aquarium/Library he undid the straps to my wrists and ankles and picked me up. I winced slightly at the pain shooting up my left leg from a hastily tied bandage. at the sudden movement We went through another door and came to another white room, this time with a surgical chair WITHOUT straps! (Yay!)

As Blue sat me down in the chair, he took a pair of tweezers and a fresh bandage from a drawer.

'I'm not going to lie to you Chrissie, this will hurt. Whoever shot you chose the worst bullet to use on a human.'

I kept silent. He would just brand me a freak and attack me like my own parents did. My own parents! I thought they loved me...

'OW!'

Blue looked up and sighed and put a webbed hand on my shoulder, 'I did warn you, but try and focus on something...goodness!'.

I became a little nervous at this but I asked anyway, 'What Blue?'

He gulped and looked up at me excited, 'You are a _Persona_ _Mutante (Purr-sona Mootan-tay)_, literally it means Person Changer. Chrissie, you are a Shapeshifter'.

I stared blankly at Abe.

Before wincing at the sharp pain of the tweezers removing the bullet which had embedded itself deep in my left calf muscle. After Abe secured a bandage around my wound he quickly lifted me up and put his arm around mine to support me.

'We should get to Dr Krauss's office, he's the Director at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence'.

As we started moving down the corridor, I stopped Abe.

'What's the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence?'.

He stopped and explained, 'The B.P.R.D. finds any paranormal encounters in the world and does whatever we can to sort the situation out, whether that means killing or securing the subject in question'.

We carried on walking until we heard an alarm, NOT good.

'Intruder Alert! Subject Panther Black has escaped!'

I looked over to Blue to explain and he sighed, 'They mean you, Chrissie, or should I say now - Panther?'

I stared at Blue in shock. 'My name is Chrissie Black. Not Panther...'

'Chrissie, go into the 5th door, over there. That's Dr Krauss's office. I won't be long.'

Then he dashed off. leaving me standing in the middle of a corridor when a top secret organisation was hunting for me.

Well, only one thing to do now. Run!

Or limp...


	3. Using My Ability

Panther's P.O.V.

I started trying to walk on my own, I took a step and fell down. Even with that bullet out of my leg, I couldn't use it much while it was healing. I looked at the door to this Johann Krauss's office, wierd name...

I shuffled myself closer to Johann Krauss' office. What did Blue call me? Oh yeah, I'm a shapeshifter!

That got me thinking.

'Think about your leg. Think about it being fresh unhurt even skin. Think Chrissie THINK!'

I repeated that several times before peeking down at my leg.

It worked. My leg is healed!

I jumped to my feet and punched the air shouting 'Take that, bullet!'

I heard another gunshot and people running in my direction. Oops, I did shout quite loud... I ran into Johann Krauss' office and locked the door behind me.

I rested my head on the cold metal door and closed my eyes. 'Safe' I whispered.

*CLANG*

ouch...


End file.
